Red and Lacy
by Entei7800
Summary: Her deep blue eyes stared into his dark ones. That feeling came back to Vegeta. One that he was unable to comprehend. Touching her hand made his heart beat faster. "Vegeta, I..." She tried to pull her eyes away from his, but it was impossible. They weren't distant as usual. They were here, staring at her...
1. Blossoming Love

**Red and Lacy**

***I do not own Dragonball Z or its chracters. **

**Chapter One**

Vegeta gazed up at the stars in wonder. He never actually took the time to look up at the diamond-like stars. Not here, not anywhere. He never had a chance to enjoy planets. Frieza never gave him a chance to, either. He blew up planets without a second thought. If he was even glanced at by Kakarot, they would think he was soft, and more or less a two-year old. He wasn't your average proud, arrogant Saiyan. He had feelings, too.

He pondered how he had ended up on this dusty hunk of rock-Earth. Maybe there hadn't been enough room in hell, so they sent him here. He knew that wasn't even the reason, it was far more depressing than that. Frieza's dark spite towards Saiyans caused Planet Vegeta to perish. He had watched with his best friend-Nappa. His planet blew up in flames, colored scarlet, saffron, and crimson. That had begun his determination to murder Frieza...alone. He didn't want the bald midget to help, or the tall and stern Namekian. They had interrupted his business. He had deserved to kill Frieza, not that low-class Saiyan, his half whelp son about the size of the baldie, and a tall grass-green guy.

Vegeta shuffled. That was the least of his problems. The kid with the mauve hair! Who was he, to go Super Saiyan, but not even _be _a Saiyan? He was stronger than Kakarot, and stronger than him. That left a humongous dent in his pride. A child with a power level higher than his made him third down, which upset him. It pinpricked his anger.

And last but not least, that sadistic blue haired woman. Why did she care so much about her appearance? Curling her hair with stinky substances, and wearing bright makeup. Vegeta seriously didn't understand the concept. Why did women do those silly rituals? Krillin had offered to take him to a bar. Even he done a stupid ritual. Dancing and putting on odd-scented spray. Although it did smell great-it was called Axe. He had bought some. But why did she always seem so irritable? So reluctant to help him out? True, he had never helped her, but...

Vegeta shook his head. He shouldn't help her-the Prince of Saiyans helps a lowlife girl?

He fell asleep on the emerald-green hill that night. He dreamed he finally achieved his ultimate goal...

**...**

"Vegeta is such a freaking turd." Bulma sighed, cutting a dark purple onion, and dropping in a pot full of delicious vegetables. With each powerful chop, she got more frustrated. It was fun to have a royal pain for a couple of days. She thought she should be somewhat afraid, like she had been on Namek, but she wasn't afraid of big, whiney adults.

Dr. Brief was on his last stretch of patience. He dug deep for a last shred of grateful patience. "Where is Vegeta, anyways? He went out and never came back." To be honest, Dr. Brief loved his daughter, but she could turn Mother Teresa into an ax murderer.

"Dad, I don't know, and I honestly don't care-"

"Woman! I'm out of those sweet roll thingies!" Vegeta stormed in bellowing the words. He was referring to her signature cinnamon rolls. She knew he somewhat was grateful for them, but he never actually said he appreciated them. He'd never had the great Earth food. Then he muttered lowly, just enough so Dr. Brief could hear, "Or do I have to make myself look like Kakarot?"

Dr. Brief chortled, then looked into his cup of decaf coffee. "Well, I best get going! Have to...uh..." he mumbled something unintelligible, and darted outside, afraid of uprising tension with the two proud adults.

"Have you ever...hm...thought about cooking it yourself?" she snapped, her face flushing with anger. Vegeta was ignoring her, digging through the fridge. He knew she had just went grocery store. A well rested, slightly starved Prince would do that.

"Have you ever...hm...considered stop putting those nasty substances in your hair?" he replied casually, pulling out some Sunny D. He drank half the gallon from the gallon itself. He placed it back in, still unsatisfied.

"Maybe you could stop being a jackass and help out a little!" The last remark truly offended her. Vegeta was Vegeta-hair that matched his tone body. He probably wondered why humans worried so much about their appearance. Gohan and Yamcha-both always cutting their hair. Bulma was always restless, unable to find hair that was...her.

"Maybe you could do me a favor and go out with that Yamcha boy?! Save me some breath," he huffed. He smirked, pleased with himself. _Always find your enemies weak points. _

Bulma paled to a sick shade of tawny yellow. "Shut...up. You saw him leave to get some flowers. Our anniversary is soon. I, I um, told you that."

"And I listened? Ha." He snickered. Her opinion meant no more to him than his father's. But for a quick nanosecond, he thought maybe he was crossing some sort of line. But only for a split second. "You. Are. An idiot."

Her eyes closed. She held back tears. "Okay, smart guy. Do you want food or not...?" She began chopping forcefully again. The knife slipped, and cut the palm of her hand. She cried out in pain. "Dammit!" she held her bloody hand, caressing it against her chest.

Vegeta wanted to laugh at her. Like, 'Ha, I didn't see that coming!' But instead, an unknown feeling washed over him, one he'd never felt before. "Let me see it."

"No, you insane son of a b-"

"Let me see it, you crazy woman!" he yelled, frustrated with her being so stubborn. She glared at him, before letting him see the wound. Ruby red blood dripped on his pure white Spandex gloves. "Oh, it isn't bad at all. If you get some bandages, it'll be perfectly fine."

Bulma tried not to gawk in surprise. Was he actually caring about someone other than himself? Her deep, blue eyes stared into his dark ones. That feeling came back to Vegeta. One that he was unable to comprehend. Touching her hand-made his heart beat faster.

"Vegeta, I..." She tried to pull her eyes away from his, but it was impossible. They weren't distant, as usual. They were here, staring at her. She gently pulled her hand away. She tried to sound mean, but she couldn't do that either. "I need to get something on this. It'll get an infection or something." She scurried out. Vegeta stared at the space where Bulma's warm hand once was. Bulma closed the kitchen door, and accidentally dropped a piece of onion she didn't really need. She picked it back up and continued to stare at the door...

**...**

What had just happened? Was he getting soft? Why did he feel pity for another creature? _What had just happened?! _The feelings scared him. He stood on the lawn, shooting a caspule Dr. Brief rarely used. Chunks pelted him, and he flew off.

Clouds, well, clouded his sight. He clawed through them, until seeing Starbucks. He had figured out it was a regular coffee shop. But humans were so stupid- it wasn't a ball of gas; a star, or money, or as humans called it, "Bucks." But they did make a mean Cappucino.

He could use one of those right now.

He lowered to the coffee shop. Many humans were on a computer, typing in words. He ignored them, about to walk in, when he saw the Yamcha boy. He was with Launch, a girl he'd met a few days ago.

"...So yeah. Me and my crew beat up this weak lizard guy. Frieza. And Vegeta was just over there, sobbing like a wimp. We can't allow wimps."

Vegeta felt his short temper burst. Right now, he was stronger than each and every human, or animal, put together. Possibly. He might reach a breaking point and fullfill his dream. But right now?

"He must be a scaredy-cat. Like Roshi." Launch rolled her eyes. "He is the laziest guy..."

"Yeah, but Vegeta's lazier." Yamcha showed his dispute by spitting in a cup.

"Am I? Weren't you dead when I saved this planet's sorry ass?" Vegeta uttered loudly.

"Oh...h-hi, Vegeta." Yamcha stammered, sweating just a little bit. "Whatchya doin' here?"

"Listening to how you guys beat up a weak lizard guy. Frieza. And I was sobbing like a wimp. Did you happen to add my entire race was left to a moron?" Vegeta snapped, ebulent.

"C'mon Vegeta. Not here." he motioned to Launch, who was giggling with girly interest. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Was there a time when guys didn't think about being embarrassed?

Vegeta continued anyways, enjoying himself. "Don't you have a woman?" he leaned defiantly on the wall, smirking. It was the pose that the earthlings had become so fond of.

Launch rose her eyebrows. She stared at her Coke, contemplating how to say this wasn't going to work out. "Uhm..." Without a firm reply, he raced out of Starbucks, his face red. Vegeta closed his eyes, still smirking. He opened them to see Launch looking confused. "What are you still doing here? Show's over. Go paint your nails or something. " With that, Vegeta flew off, wondering if Bulma had even worked on the GT.

It was a short flight. It seemed as if the day had just started, yet it was ending. Vegeta flew directly in the GT. It was fixed. He tried not to let the awe strike him, but he couldn't resist it. He was surprised she had came through.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up abruptly. He twisted around to see brand new clothes on one of the drones. It was his regular attire, instead of that offensive pink shirt. They were folded, smelling like fresh linen. But something was wrong.

A stone heart was on it. It was red and lacy. Rare stones were embroidered in the lace. It was his-somebody had been pickpocketing through his stuff.

Of course, Vegeta never wore it. His girlfriend, Ari, gave it to him when he was very young. It was a part of his planet, and it held a special place in his heart. Mostly because he didn't know if Ari was alive or not. She had escaped, but Frieza wanted her for a part of his army. She refused over a trillion times, but Frieza probably had convinced her to. She hated him, but Frieza's army died with him. Was she with them? If so, would she still like him?

Vegeta pushed away the thoughts of his only true friend. She had been the one to give him a phobia of worms.

Somebody had been in his stuff. It was probably that eccentric blue haired girl. He snatched his charm and observed it once more. He decided, he wouldn't let this happen again. Instead of just going back to his one hundred fifty gravity, he powered it to three hundred straight. He was livid; why would she be so nosy, so meddlesome? He let the ki explode, and envelope him in power. The drones had gained lots of speed and strength, considerably in a gigantic way. They blasted at him quickly, limberly. Vegeta, to his own astonishment, was unable to destroy them. They blasted at him, bullets smashing into his shoulders and down. He fell to his knees, unable to fight. The drones went crazy, shooting everything else. The walls were not durable, and collapsed.

_No! You are the Prince the of Saiyans! You are better than these idiotic mechanisms! Destroy them! _He scolded himself. Yet he hadn't felt this broken since Frieza killed him. It would be easier to count the ribs he hadn't just broken than the ones he had. Bruises covered every inch of his body. He coughed once, sputtering dark blood.

Bulma, who had been in her study, stood up. Maybe she was hearing things. Nonetheless, she scrambled to get to the GT.

Meanwhile, Vegeta glanced upward at a hanging piece of roof. He needed to turn the gravity off. Amazingly, he stood on two feet. He limped forward, and toppled on the controls. He lowered it to its usual gravity. Fortunately, he had made it. Unfortunately, that cursed hanging part of the roof downfell on Vegeta. Usually, he would have been able to blast it away. But he had spent his power struggling against the gravity. He felt the heavy rubbish crush his ribs further. He groaned.

"Vegeta?!" The angelic voice made his tense shoulders relax. "Are you okay?"

"I have a chunk of freaking roof on my back," he managed. Those feelings stirred in his stomach, staring at her compassionate face. "What do you think?"

She cursed. "Maybe Goku should have taught me how to fight. Then I could lift this thing off of you."

Although these feelings suppressed him, that didn't stop his venomous sarcasm from kicking in. "I'm sorry. I can't hear you over the sound of my _bones being crushed." _At his last vowel, he sputtered more bitter liquid. Bulma began to excavate, little by little, though she seemed to be freaking out. Vegeta kept little conversation going, just to ignore the zealous pain searing in his side.

After a sum of eight minutes or so, she had most of his body out. The unruly Prince had resolved to being mute. She tried to shake him awake, but he seemed unconscious. She felt unexpected, vehement tears develop in her eyes. She took him by one gloved hand, and tried to, well, drag him to a bed. But before she did, she noticed a gemstone in Vegeta's hand...

She then drug him to the room, and lay his limp body on her bed. She yawned, somnolent herself. Without the lines of anger on his face, he could almost be described as youthful, what, looking so innocent? Noting could compare.

She couldn't help it any longer. She was exasperated from a day's work. It was only near the edge of afternoon, maybe four, and Yamcha had to come and explain himself at six. She, instead, with one swift stroke of the arm, cleared her desk, and lay her head on it to sleep. Sometimes, she desperately grasped the fact she'd have a dream, a dream including an exclusive Prince to sweep her off her feet.

Hours might have passed when Vegeta actually awoke. He sat up rather groggily, and in a deft second, he scanned his surroundings. The Earth Girl was nowhere in sight. He was sure she had been the one to drag him into the room. He had bandages wrapped around his ribcage; he knew for a fact she didn't do that. For such a headstrong girl, she was timid with touching another being. He knew he wouldn't be an exception.

He gingerly touched his ribs. Maybe this was a sign that he could push himself even further-

"I told you, nimrod, shut up! I have Goku on speed dial, and an injured Saiyan downstairs!"

He tilted his head west. Saiyans have very acute hearing, so hearing her was natural. Thinking of her, even in the slightest of a thought, made his heart race. He felt his fingers curl around the charm. She deserved it, didn't she? He leapt to his feet, which, amazingly, supported him. He was healing already, she had no need to be worried! He flitted down the labyrinth-like halls. He passed the balcony, and pressed one ear to the wall.

"What do you mean? He's a creep!" Yamcha yelled at the top of his lungs, at breaking point. "Why do you even live with him? He's so...so..."

"He's more of a man, and he doesn't lie to me like you do. He doesn't go off and cheat on me every week!" she shrieked back. "Why do you have to act this way, knowing things are this bad?"

"He's a guy, and he has a girly freaking necklace! I'm not like that!"

"He's lonely. He has nobody here-that freaky guy killed his race, his friends. He's as lonely as I am."

"...You have me, Bulma. You'll always have me."

"I might have you, but I won't have a man."

He saw Yamcha grab her by the arms, tightly. A somewhat afraid look seemed to cross her face for a brief moment. "I'm more of a man than he is! He's not even half the man I am! Not even a quarter!"

"Yamcha, let go. You're starting to hurt me." She struggled, but he only held his grip even more tightly. Tears collected in her eyes. Vegeta felt only more anger. If only he could become the mighty Ozaru and crush this pathetic weakling. If his fat associate hadn't cut it off...

"Let her go!" Vegeta didn't bother to open the door like a gentleman. He crashed through the door, tackling Yamcha with all the force in his body. He could only feel irate fury pumping through his veins. Yamcha fell headfirst into empty air. He caught himself before crashing to his fatal death. Vegeta blasted underneath the balcony with a sudden burst of ki, not unlike the sudden strength a mother gets to lift a tree off their offspring.

Bulma gasped in a sharp breath, watching her ex and the beast that lived in her neat, petite home, spar. Yamcha should have had the upper hand, since Vegeta was in such a weakened state. But he didn't; Vegeta was living off of a single pant, still fighting fiercely. Yamcha slid one hand to Vegeta's arm so he could blast him, but instead, Vegeta stole his move. Yamcha darted forward for a punch, and Vegeta grabbed his arm, punching him somewhat gently in the back. It still hurt, though. What Goku had called a love tap had ended up sending ChiChi flying through her own house. Yamcha didn't seem to be in critical condition like Vegeta, but he seemed in pain. Without further damaging her ex, Vegeta turned Yamcha sharply by the shoulder to glower at him. He growled a few things, before sending Yamcha scurrying. Vegeta flew back to Bulma, looking weary.

There was a silence, very uncomfortable, indeed. "Thank you," she said, sincerity saturated in her voice. He nodded once, grimacing, mumbling something, like, "Need to wash my hands after that." Then he looked at her, his gaze steady. "You're alright, woman?"

She smirked. "Fine. No matter what, you won't change, will you?" she snorted. His eyes were still soft, though he scowled at his use of the word. "No. So leave it be." he hissed, turning around to fly to his serene, harmonious spot somewhere near Bulma's house.

...

He was here yesterday. But then again, he hadn't been mortally wounded yesterday, either. He stared at the glimmering stars, casting his soul wish at them. Then he lean back into the grass, trying to relax. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was prowling about, watching him...

Sure enough, his hunch had been correct. Bulma strode out, wearing a swarthy nightgown to match the color of the night. "Go away before I set that girly gown of yours to flames." The effect was ruined by the compassion in his voice. She detected it, and he tried not to look shameful.

Her tone was both brazen and passionate. "Don't worry, I won't like you if you don't want me to." She engulfed the scenery around her. No wonder he liked it here...the stars were in perfect place, a perfect set of crystals so distant yet so heavenly. The wind didn't blow in a specific direction. The redolent scent of Lotus Flowers far away drifted upon her nose. Vegeta noticed. "You like it here."

She didn't respond. He argued with a defiant grin. Those feelings. They were at their prime, blooming across his face. She laid down next to him; bold move. He flexed his fingers, which still held that charm.

"B-B-B..." he trailed off, irritated by his stammer. She beamed at him, and still grinning that wide grin, she finished, "Bulma? That's me."

He rolled his eyes at her audacity to interrupt him. Though he had to give her credit. Not even the bit masculine Krillin could muster enough courage to speak to Vegeta. He spawned a smile. She could even be...Saiyan..."Yes. Take a look at this." he released the charm, letting it free fall to the soft grass. She gradually leaned over to pick it up. She examined it with great interest, then gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, Vegeta, it's gorgeous!"

"Indeed." he tried to stop blush from presenting itself on his cheeks. "That stone is a part of my life, a part of me. Please cherish it."

She was stunned. No, nothing could describe how she felt. Not even stunned. Flabbergasted. "But...why are you giving me this?"

He closed his eyes. He was about to explain. All those feelings he couldn't tame during their time together. But he just couldn't. He felt restricted, and being hurt didn't really help the current situation. He could try again, try to tell her. But right now...it wasn't the right time. "I don't know myself. Just consider it a gift, alright?" Wincing at a jolt of pain in his ribs, he glanced at the source. Bulma. She was embracing him.

"Well, thank you." she whispered, jubilance in her voice. "It's a great gift."

As he drifted to oblivion, he could have sworn she sighed, and said, "Just not as good as you..."


	2. A New Beginning

**Red and Lacy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Dragonball Z. Nothing. Sorry for no updates. Take my cookie. (::) *hangs head in shame* And sorry for this chapter being so short, I'm having a bad case of writer's block...**

**Next Chapter, I'll at least include 3,000 words to make up for it!**

**Chapter Two**

Vegeta stormed in the kitchen as the saccharine smell of fresh pie wavered under the famished man's nose. "Woman!" he howled. "I'm hungry, and I demand to be fed!" he swung one arm over the table, knocking all of its contents to the ground. He didn't like his tone, but he was going to mark his territory, showing that last night meant nothing to him.

Bulma brought a knife to the counter, making a sharp, hideous noise. Her heart sank deep into her stomach, shattered, shards of glass. Last night meant nothing to that pig of a Saiyan. He was a disgrace to this household, to her. And he eluded her everytime, which just angered her. "I noticed, would it kill you to stick your lazy head in the fridge and pull out a microwavable meal?!" she screeched. "Oh, but you can't do labor, that's too much!"

Maybe she didn't see it, but that hurt him. Somewhere, in the depths of his humanity, he felt something stir. Maybe last night did mean something to him, he just didn't realize it. He opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. That would shred his dignity, the one thing he held dear to his heart. So instead, he snapped, "At least I don't break easily like you, you pathetic waste of carbon! I _should _have let that weakling tear you apart, I would get some satisfaction from that!"

Usually a Saiyan could easily dodge something. This one totally ignored the cherry pie soaring to his tan face. They collided, effectively making it rain red. "I will blast you to bits!" he threatened, a serious look in his soulless eyes.

Bulma practically stomped in, her face more red than the pie that had just showered Vegeta. "Then do it! I dare you!" With a vehement spoon, she jabbed his wound lightly. He barely felt it compared to the anger swelling his chest. "Come on! I want to see a weakened Saiyan actually hurt somebody!"

"Don't underestimate me!"

"Then stop acting five!"

"You blue-haired imbecile!"

"You royal pain in the ass!"

They stared at each other, irate, broiling, fuming with such undeniable anger. Bulma closed her eyes, rubbing her tender temples. Obviously this wasn't her Prince. The look in her eyes startled him. It was just the least bit intimidating, but he recoiled, nonetheless. She opened those cobalt eyes again. They were full of erupting pain. "You know where the bathroom is. Wash your face. Your pie is in the oven. I'm sorry, I just need some alone time." Scrounging what little dignity she had left, she spun on her heel to leave.

"To hell you are!" he roared, and she paused. Some part of him begged for him to stop. But he wanted to feed his hungry ego; and breaking a relationship didn't matter to him. She turned around, looking heartbroken. "Stop being useless and-"

Bulma didn't want to hear it. She rushed out of the room before Vegeta could finish. She hurried to her bedroom, and dove to her bed. Tears, gelid, precious, jewels of tears fell from her face. She opened her diary.

_When I'm with him, nothing matters. The universe stops, I hold my breath, awaiting his superb words of comfort. To smell the twilight and to lean over a crisp fire. Only the best roses, the best wine, for his sweet. For love. For adulation. For eternity. _

_Prince Charming held her heart, making sure it wouldn't melt. Given at times he was a horrible person, she looked into those eyes and saw a singing angels. She was glad he clasped her heart so dearly._

Bulma bared her teeth, growing furious. She tried to scribble it out, but her pencil broke. Tears flitted over 'eternity.' She grabbed a pen to continue it, writing the date and the time of day.

_He returned on a white horse; its mane was gorgeous, possibly to compliment his love. But he grabbed her heart, and glaring at her, smashed it to nothing, something that could only equal sadness. Depression. Lonely._

Bulma paused, then in one livid toss, she chucked her diary across the room. She murmured incoherently, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" More tears formed in her eyes. "I should've known, it's too hard to change an idiot."

She panted for a few moments, letting off steam, leaking tears. Then she decided, it was late, and she should retire.

She wriggled out of her signature vest and shirt. Vegeta simply seared into her early yesterday morning, and she finally adjusted her hair to a more pompous, straight style. It had been vehement out, so she wore shorts. Tossing her shirt to the bathroom, she fumbled with her bra, but decided to leave it on.

She was about to unbutton her pants when Vegeta opened the door, no justified knock included. He blushed, doing a sweatdrop as he took in what he saw. That feeling washed down his throat, and he blushed. Why couldn't he remove his eyes?! _Why the hell am I acting like a-_

"PERVERT!" She accused, slapping him across his burning face. His cheek felt, frankly, like stone, and she leapt back, holding her fist. Groaning, she said, "Get out! Why are you still standing there?!"

He gulped down all the things he could've said, and mostly, his dignity. If it hadn't been gone earlier, now it was. But what replaced it was stronger. Passionate. Flaming so high, licking at the edge of his tounge. "Allow me to apologize, alright? The way I acted was..." he clenched his teeth. "Barbaric." Trying to ignore that she was half-naked, he took her hands. Her buttermilk skin was angelic compared to his demonic tan. "And I feel different around you. I can't breathe. I can't talk. I only want to be by you. When I'm not with you, you're all I can think about. And it scares me."

"Don't be. Tell me...does it feel...like this?" Before he could react, Bulma smashed her lips against his. Those unknown feelings fluttered inside of him, swirling, forcing him to kiss back passionately. He even ignored Bulma's fingers digging into his wound. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she pulled him closer.

For two hearts miles apart...not even miles, but something far more sinister, these hearts could never be closer.

...

From a very far distance, a mysterious man adjusted his binoculars. "Enjoy it while you can, Saiyan, because every heart beat could be your last..."


End file.
